Comfort and Love
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Joseph was not having a good day. By the time he got home, he was tired, cold and wet. Good thing that he has Caesar to comfort and love him.


**_Prompt: Storm_**

Joseph Joestar was not having a good day. During the night, the electricity went out. So, the alarm on the side of the bed was off. This meant that he woke up an _hour late_. While Caesar didn't need to show up to work until 10 AM at the earliest, Joseph needed to be at his by 8:00 AM. This meant that he missed breakfast, so he was hungry for the whole morning. His meetings had to be put back to back to make up for his tardiness. His first client was _not_ happy with him and made it known. This meant that his lunch break went from an hour to 30 minutes, which wasn't a lot. So, he ended up with only a sandwich to eat. This didn't help his hunger, much. Then he had to stay an hour later to make up for being late. He had nothing but bland, cold coffee and paperwork to keep him company. When it was time to head home, he finally noticed a storm raging outside. He realized on the spot that he didn't bring an umbrella with him. It shouldn't have mattered. After all, he had a car. Even then, he got stuck in New York traffic. He soon realized that it did matter to have an umbrella, as the storm was stronger than he first thought. He got soaked within the few minutes that he was outside.

Pretty much, by the time Joseph got home, he was not in a good mood. All he wanted to do was to eat and curl up under the covers. Possibly cry.

"I'm home"

The American announced as he closed and locked the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off without much care, leaving them in a disarray as he walked further indoors. A shiver went down his spine as the cold water made his clothes cling to his skin. It was then that he noticed a sweet smell hover in the air. As it touched his nose, his stomach growled.

"Food"

Joseph groaned and stumbled as he followed the smell. He wondered what Caesar made for dinner. Whatever it was, he was sure that it'd be delicious as always and he'd eat everything. The light in the kitchen was on. Soft opera music played in the background on a low volume. As he walked in, he saw his partner hover over a cutting board. Some vegetables were cut up and pushed aside. There was some food on the stove cooking away. The blond wore some comforting indoor clothes, but he kept his signature feathers in his hair. The sight was a welcoming one after the long day. Probably from hearing his stumbling about, the blond looked up. A frown marred his handsome features.

"_Mio Dio!_ You're completely wet!" The cooking activity was left forgotten. The Italian hurried over to his lover and pressed a hand to his cheek. "And you're freezing."

"Mmmm"

Joseph mumbled, as he subconsciously curled closer to the other's warmth.

"Go take a shower and put on dry clothes. You'll catch a cold if you stay like this."

"Food"

The younger man protested with a pout. His green eyes wondered over to the stove where something pasta related and what appeared to be tomato soup were cooking. Caesar huffed in frustration. He turned the taller man around, placed his palms on his back and pushed him up the stairs.

"The food will be ready by the time you finish. Go do as you're told."

"Gah, you're mean!"

"If it keeps you healthy, then so be it."

Without another word, Caesar left the other in their shared bedroom. Joseph sighed at the situation. Might as well do as he was told. Last thing he wanted was for his lover to be on his ass all evening. Plus, the thought of food as reward was all the motivation he needed. It didn't take long for him to hop into the shower. When he felt the hot water hit his skin, his muscles began to relax. The dark headed young man didn't know how long he was in there. All that he knew was that he took his time to clean up and cherish the warmth. It was only due to his stomach growling that he got out, dried up and dressed before heading back down to the kitchen.

Much to his delight, he saw food on the table. Caesar was by the stove, putting soup into a pair of bowls before coming over. If Joseph had the energy, he'd be bouncing in his seat. Thanks to the shower, the fatigue started to really set in. He smiled when the other placed the bowls down and cope his right cheek. The blond hummed in approval. His thumb brushed against the rough skin for a few seconds before pulling away. Already Joseph missed the contact.

"Eat, _amore_, we can talk later."

Joseph didn't need to be told twice. He tucked right in. A hum of appreciation escaped him when the taste touched his lips. Yes, this almost made up for the day. He may take seconds or thirds to make up for the lack of food today. In contrast, Caesar took his time to eat his food. His eyes carefully watched his lover, not that the other noticed. He didn't even make a comment when asked for more.

By the end of dinner, Joseph was a happy, full and sleepy man. He folded his arms on the dining table and tugged his head in them. Only one sleepy eye was visible, as it watched Caesar clean the dishes and put away the leftover food. Neither talked. It became clear that tonight was going to be one of the quieter ones. That was fine by him. He could use the rest. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he could make up for it.

Joseph was so in his mind and about to doze off that he didn't realize that Caesar was finished. It only clicked into place when fingers began to run through his hair. Almost in a massage-like manner. A deep groan bubbled in his throat in appreciation.

"You're practically asleep, so we can leave the talk for tomorrow. Let's head to bed. Your back will hurt if you sleep like this."

Joseph didn't say anything for a moment.

"Can we cuddle?"

Caesar chuckled.

"If that's what you want."

The younger man perked up. Caesar already turned off the radio. So, the only thing the duo needed to do was turn off the lights as they made their way to the master bedroom. In no time they were in bed.

The room was pitch black. The only light source was from the lightning that flashed every so often. It cut through the darkness with ease before evaporating out of existence. Its loud booms followed suit moments later. They echoed for a bit before disappearing as well. The sound of heavy rain hitting the glass windows was steady. Almost like a lullaby as it sung the listener to sleep. The residence of this household took it as such.

Caesar laid on his back with an exhausted Joseph resting on top of him. His head was on the Italian's chest with a leg thrown over the other's pair. His arm wrapped around the waist, tugging it closer to him. He was mindful about his weight, as he didn't wish to crush the slight smaller man. He buried his ear further into the chest, as he listened and felt the heartbeat. It was steady and slow. His heart took its time to match.

The Italian began to once more run his fingers through his hair. They brushed the bangs out of his face. When done, a kiss planted on his forehead, eyebrows and anywhere else that the lips could reach. Joseph tilted his head upwards, allowing for better access. He hummed when the lips touched his. He returned with light pressure before breaking.

Caesar purred in Italian words that Joseph didn't understand. Even so, he felt the love that was behind them. His arm around the other's waist tightened. He pressed his lips against his lover's chin before burying his nose into his neck. He smelled the familiar scent of spices and herbs, along with that Italian dark coffee that Caesar favoured so much. It brought comfort and the sense of home.

"Love ya"

Joseph mumbled into his skin, his mind already half gone to dreamland. The fingers in his hair paused. This time, the pair of lips touched the exposed temple.

"_Ti amo anch'io_"


End file.
